Fairy Hell
by Toes of the Tickled Kind
Summary: rating for Violence and language...just to be safe...summary- Harry Potter, the-boy-who-will-never-grow-up, Voldermort with a captain Hook complex, Hermione and Ron go Sleeping Beauty and Ginevra goes to a ball...a loopy fairy godmother in training and Ha
1. Apprentice Fairy Godmothers

Fairy Hell 

ch 1- Apprentice Godmothers and the Keeper of Tales 

**ok, so i guess i start with a disclaimer, right...I do not own Harry potter or any of the other characters you recognize...I am not affliliated with JK and she is not, by any means my love slave...thank you...**

summary- Harry Potter, the-boy-who-will-never-grow-up, Voldermort with a captain Hook complex, Hermione and Ron go Sleeping Beauty and Ginevra goes to a ball...a loopy fairy godmother in training and Hansel and Gretel Fred and George Weasley style

* * *

Ch. 1 

"We have called you here," said the high head of the fairy godmother council,"To entrust you with these items of fairy periphanilia. They are to be delivered to the keeper of the tales...Take care that they reach him, or all of the world could be in trouble." 

Chasity Clearing nodded enthusiatically, everyone may think that she was a failure, but she could do this. The wizened fairy waved a hand and a large sack of items appeared before her. She hefted them to her shoulder and with a quick nod, flew off on her wings. 

She was making good time, as well. She was flying over a mountain covered with snow and then she saw a great castle. She was so enraptured by the large castle that she narrowly missed being smushed by a large, swinging tree. She avoided the limbs, though the bag was knocked from her grasp and the items were sent sprawled upon the snow covered ground as snow continued to fall heavily. 

"Hmmph!" she clucked, "Jerk!" she snapped at the mean tree. She quickly gathered the loose items and shoving them delicately into the bag zoomed off again.

* * *

"What do you mean they arean't all there!" cried Chasity unhappily, she had thought she had gotten them all back into the bag. 

"Its just as I said," the keeper, a short man who looked alot like Yoda said, "Items from Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Aladin, Peter Pan and Hansel and Gretel are missing." 

Whats the big deal? Chasity thought to her self, "They're just stories." 

The keeper of the stories gasped, "They are more than stories, they are battles in whick good has triumphed over evil. If the stories are retold and evil wins the fate of the world could very well be in jeporady!" 

"Oh no!" Chasity cried, "I've doomed the entire planet!" and she began to hyperventilate. 

"Breathe, young apprentice," the elderly man said softly, "All you have to do is find the items and return them to me. If the stories are being retold, guide the characters to a happily ever after. If even one story is messed up, the balance of evil may tip the scale!" 

What have I gotten myself into? Chasity asked herself.

* * *

Unknown to the two fairies,an evil force was gathering the items she had cleverly hidden in the falling snow, snow after all was her specialty. She then disguised herself as a teen, sneering as she did it, she hated children of all ages, and began to distribute the items with the perfect victims in mind. The first was a boy legend...a boy and a girl who couldn't resist him... it was the perfect plan in her evil mind... 

She would have the world...or it would crumble beneath her...

* * *

(A/n: that's it...first ch... tell me what you think...yes, i know, if you watch Charmed the plot does seem similar, but trust me, it won't be completely...five hundred brownie points to anyone who can locate the item from each story, some will be obvious, there will be more than one from each story 


	2. Stirring of the Stories

Well, here it is, the second chapter, not that anyone really cares, eh? Anyway, its three in the morning and I'm awake, figured I might as well do something constructive. Hmm, lets see, what else, ah right.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Jk is not my love slave, and Draco owes me a partridge in a pear tree...stupid prat ate mine...who eats partridge anyway? Weird ones, that's who.

Ch. 2

Harry walked into his dorm room and sat upon his bed. He had a weird feeling, like something was going to happened. He waited for something signifigant, but nothing did. He decided it was just gas...besides, his scar didn't hurt. He sat up as he felt a cold chill brush over him and he realized his window was open. Who the bloody hell would open a window in the middle of December? He quickly shut it, and returning to the bed saw a package neatly sitting on his pillow. It said, Harry potter in loopy letters and he quickly opened it. Inside was a green cap with a feather. Laying beneath it was a small dagger with a sheath for it. He pulled it out and wondered if Dumbledore had overdosed on lemon drops and decided to give him gifts before Christmas again. He slid the cap on his head, thinking to humour the old man, and was surprised to find the thing wouldn't come off! He tugged at the cap for a few moments before he heard a loud boom. Was that cannon fire? 


	3. Potter Pan

Right, what is there to say, other than Jk is not my sugar daddy and that i own nothing through her, or association to her. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have comp problems..horrible really...

Potter Pan

The Great Hall was a buzz. No one knew what it was, really that had put everyone ill at ease, but they were all uncomfortable, what was going on. Dumbledore looked like a small child who had found his father's porn. Sad really. This just caused everyone to become more confused. Screams could be heard throughout the school and everyone ran to the sound. They ran out the entrance hall and into the courtyard to find the scool floating over water. In a large ship was a pale man with blood red eyes. The eyes were accentuated with a dark red cloak and a large feather hat.  
"How would precious Potter Pan like it if his Cho walked the plank!?" the man barked. A group in black cloaks and hoods chanted plank plank! The girl screamed again, and with a long sword pressed in her back she fell out of view. The pirates cheered.  
"Oh Captain Voldy, you great flobber worm," chirped Harry, flying into view with Cho in hand..."Did you think it would be that easy." The one thing missing was a group of children. This was remedied when Harry shouted, "Now!" and a group burst from below and attacked with great vigor. They quickly cut down the deatheaters and knocked Voldermort from his ship.  
There was a great growl and he flinched."Not that bloody thing!" he cried, and ran, a large spectral dog chasing after him, "I lost my favorite pair of boxers to that barbarian"  
The students cheered, before a large snowstorm covered them and they rememberd nothing.  
"That did not go as I had expected," the ice witch declared..."But next will be my victory." 


	4. A Challenge

I have been working on my stories, but I have alot of things going on right

now...so I have decided to pose a challenge. If you would like to write your own

version of one of these stories I would be happy to post it for you...so if anyone

would like to write their own version, you can send it to me at Be sure to leave your name and your name and I will be sure to cite who you are...also if you want to rewrite the ones I have, give it a different pairing or ending, feel free...any questions, my email is at my author page...

loves xx Heaven...

the mistress of the shovlehood. 


	5. CinderGinny

The first Fairy Hell in forever...lol  
Summary: Draco and Ginny Cinderella style.  
Disclaimer...not mine!

A/N: Fra la la and fiddley dee...fiddle faddle foodle. It goes a little slowly so bear with me! I've also updated two of my other stories as well!

* * *

The lovely young maiden wiped soot from her cheeks. It didn't help, as she had hoped, but instead smeared it about so that her face was hardly visible. Her two step sisters chose that moment to approach her.

"Ginny, what have you been doing?" the first simpered stupidly, she did, of course, know what Ginny had been doing as it had been she who had told her to do it. Ginny gave her sister a friendly look and smiled. I've been cleaning the fireplace as you asked, Parvati," she said sweetly. Parvati looked down at her disdainfully because even covered in soot her sister was pretty than she.

Parvati and Padma had been trying to break the small girl since the day they had arrived at the small family home after their mother had married her father. But the girl had a light that shone like a candle in a window and drew many people to her. After Ginny's father had died without leaving a will their mother, Sybil had inherited everything. This caused great glee among the two spiteful sisters and it had not been long before Ginny had become a servant in her own home. Jealously the sisters tried everything they could to blow the light out of Ginny's eyes but it only became stronger, and she kinder.

There was a large castle that all three girls looked at longingly each day. Inside it the King, Albus, the queen and their son lived happily. Or so it seemed on the outside.

* * *

For the Prince was each day hounded by the idea of marriage.

"I'm only seventeen!" he would cry and disappear into the edge of the forest. His hair was silver and shone like the light coming off the lake. He was beautiful and all the peasants in his town wanted him. He received daily offers of marriage, some of which were not made by women. He would politely decline and make a hasty retreat. For this Prince was certain that there was no one out there who could bewitch him into love.

He had once believed himself in love with a young girl that used to play in the orchards with him as a child. He had not seen her in many years and began to think of her as a figment of his imagination. But she was the standard that he held to the girls he met and many were lacking.

By royal decree there was to be a ball! If the Prince could not find a bride himself the king and queen would choose for him.

* * *

"Oh may I go?" asked Ginny sweetly, for she had always wanted to see the inside of the castle. Her stepmother sneered.

"My heavens dear child, what would you wear?"

" I have a gown," Ginny began, "It once belonged to my mother and is back in fashion now."

"You have too many chores," Padma chirped up. Ginny shook her head.

"I have finished them all early today," she replied.

"You must help me get ready for the ball," Parvati demanded and her awful step mother nodded her agreement. "You must help us all." The light in Ginny's eyes flickered for a moment before returning even brighter than before.

Truly her terrible family did not want her to go because they feared that the Prince would take one look and fall terribly and deeply in love with her. It was settled that Ginny would not be going to the ball. As Ginny prepared the baths for her family she was overcome with grief at how they treated her. Padma and Parvati had told Ginny to scent their water. As she began to pour the scent she noticed the label of ingredients. Lilac was a very common one, but one that both of the girls were allergic to. Ginny, in the first unkind act of her life poured a little extra into the water.

As her sisters descended the stairs to leave Padma gave an extra fluff to the dress she was wearing. It was the light blue dress that her mother had left her. Padma gave a knowing smile as tears welled into Ginny's eyes. Ginny flung herself out into the garden weeping as their carriage dashed away. Hot tears sprang fourth quickly replaced by sadness.

"Oh how I wish I could have gone," she sighed unhappily.

"About Bloody time you wished for something," said a small voice angrily. Ginny looked everywhere but could not find where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" she called uncertainly, a waver in her voice. A loud sigh erupted.

"Look down you cow," the voice replied. Ginny looked down and saw a small man with a crown of frosted daisies on his head.

"Oh, how sweet," she whispered and picked him up, "Are you my fairy godfather?"

The small man bit her with his sharp teeth, "Do I look like a damn fairy to you, little girl? I'm a pixie, honestly. I have wings, and a crown and a little wand; Is that what a fairy looks like?" Ginny decided it best not to remark, for the pixie was still muttering on about granting wishes and being mistaken for a fairy.

"You mess up one time, guide the King of Camelot into a bog and all of a sudden its punishment this and take that wand that….No one cared when I led those Atlantians to war. Destroy a civilization and all is well…kill Arthur the great and all of a sudden you have leprosy!"

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked with a sniffle and received another angry sigh.

"Didn't you catch my granting wishes part? What do I have to do, put it to music?"

Quickly Ginny shook her head.

"Bippity freaking boo!" the pixie said and waved his wand at her. Her rags turned into a lovely dress, all deep scarlet and black silk mixed together. There were sleeves attached to her wrist with gorgeous silver bangles and a small sapphire sat upon her neck. Her auburn locks were tied back into a loose bun that sent curls cascading down her back. The pixie had done quite well for being a man and she opened her mouth to say so, but shut it quickly. _Don't imply anything about his sexual orientation! She whispered to herself._

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," the small man mouthed shrewdly. Ginny clasped hands to her ears as if this would protect her private thoughts from him.

"Don't worry about that, dear," he replied shrewdly, "We all do that to ourselves from time to time." Ginny blushed beet red and allowed the man to lead her to a carriage.

"You have until midnight," the pixie said. Ginny nodded and waved, "Good bye, thank you!" The pixie harrumphed. Ginny noticed that the dress showed quite a bit more cleavage than she knew she had.

"Its called a wonder bra!" was the pixie's parting call as he disappeared.

* * *

Ginny was quite a bit later than was fashionable, but as she glided down the steps all eyes were on her. When she met the bottom of the steps a young man offered her his hand. A waltz started and they twirled about for what seemed like forever. When they finally stopped they retired to the gardens where he looked at her with enchanted eyes. "I'm Draco," he said, "Please, tell me, who are you?"

"I am Ginny," she said lightly with a dip of her head. He smiled.

"Ginny, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Marrying you? But I've only known you for an honor!"

"You don't want to marry me?" he asked sadly, "But I am the Prince! I can offer you everything you would ever want."

She stared at him in surprise. It had never occurred to her that the Prince would be there. But she did not want his palace, she wanted something else.

"I cannot marry you because of what you can offer me," she said quietly. Just then the clock struck midnight and she ran away from a heart broken Prince.

"Please, come back tomorrow night!" he shouted.

* * *

If she did not want his castle or his riches what did she want? She was beautiful, and he wanted her. He hoped that she would come back the next night. "Please!" he said under his breath. For he knew what he wanted to give her…

The next night he waited for her for what seemed like hours. He was almost sure that she would not come until he saw her come down the grand stairs. She was in a gown of silver-ish blue, her hair gathered at the top of her hair, with those cute red curls springing out. He scooped her away from the other men twirling around her. They danced and he once again pulled her out into the garden.

"Please say you'll marry me," he said, "You have bewitched me. Stolen my heart. I love you."

"You love me?" she asked and he gave a sigh.

"Yes, I love you! Do I have to put it to music for you."

Ginny smiled, "If you love me, then yes, I will marry you!"

"No!" a voice shouted from the shadows, "I knew that was you! All that innocent light and beauty her step mother shouted. I should have gotten rid of you when I got rid of your father!"

"You killed my father?" Ginny cried.

"Yes, I killed your father, what do I have to put it to music for you to understand me?"

"What is happening mother!?" Parvati asked running up to her mother.

"The Prince and Ginny are getting married!"

"The Prince and Ginny are getting married?"

"And your mother killed my father!" Ginny shouted.

"The Prince and Ginny are getting married and mother killed your father!?" Padma shouted joining the party.

"Yes, what, do I have to put it to music for you!" shouted Ginny.

The Prince and Ginny embraced as the evil step mother and her two daughters were arrested.

"I get your whole heart?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded, "My whole heart."

When they kissed passionately the spell was broken. Draco and Ginny's eyes flung wide open.

"Get your weasel germs off me," Draco yelled furiously.

"Get your ferret tongue out of my mouth!" Ginny shot back and wiping furiously at her mouth disappeared in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"I kissed Weasley," Draco muttered darkly to Blaise.

"You kissed Ginny Weasley?" Blaise asked.

"Yes…and I liked it."

"You kisses Ginnny Weasley and liked it?" Pansy asked, having eaves dropped on the conversation.

"YES! What, do I have to put it to music for you?" Draco demanded sharply.

* * *

From her hidden fortress the witch shrieked angrily as the glass slippers disappeared from her hideout and returned to the keeper of the stories. 


	6. Sleeping Brainiac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, hell I don't even own this Chapter. **This chapter was written by _AlaskaRae3_ who answered my challenge to write their own chapter. I think she did beautifully so stop by her page and leave her a message.**

**Summary:** Sleeping Brainiac Hermione can be saved by one person and one person only...Ron!  
**A/N:** A quote cause the little blurb in the story makes it fitting..."My heart is filled with courage...but I have cowardly legs..."- The Golden Voyage of Sinbad.  
So enjoy the chapter and if you want to add a chapter message me from my authors page...

* * *

Hermione walked though the Library looking for a book Lavender wanted. Unnoticed, the brunette crept behind her through the shadows, smirking an evil smirk not usually seen on her perfect face. 

Hermione found the shelf and looked over it, finding the right book. She reached up and pulled it down, glancing at the cover.  
˜Sleeping Brainiac! Hmm, I wonder what this is about."

She opened it.

And fell to the ground.

Lavender quietly cackled in the shadows, vanishing soon afterward.

Ginny and Luna were giggling over something, also walking in the library, until Ginny tripped over Hermione's unconscious body.

"Oh dear me!" Luna cried.

"What has happened to our dear friend?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps she has had a run in with a poisonous book, putting her in a deadened sleep until her true love awakens her with a kiss!" Luna wondered.

Ginny sighed, looking at the fallen girl. "I doubt that, but never mind this! We must get her to the Infirmary!"

The two girls lifted her in their arms, Ginny holding the head, Luna holding the feet.  
"Make haste, Ginny!" Luna exclaimed as both rushed out the door.

"Madame Pomfrey!" They called as they came closer. "We have a patient for you!"

The pudgy woman took one glance at her and gasped dramatically. "Oh dear! We must put her to bed!"

Just as the young girl was comfortable, the other three fell to the ground. Everyone else in the castle also fell, except a single person. Who could this person be but the brave and brilliant (not really) Ronald Bilius Weasley!

Ron, playing chess with his friend Harry, cried in outrage as the boy fell against the board, knocking it to the ground. He looked at the body of his friend and gasped in shock.  
"Oh dear! I must get him to the Infirmary! He could be having a vision that will save us from the Dreaded Pirate Riddle! In other words, AH!"

And with that, he began to run around the Common room in panic.

He picked up the feet of his friend, and determinedly cried, "To the Infirmary!"

Poor Harry, only his boots were taken.

Ron bounded down the hall, tripping only mere feet to the Infirmary, sliding on his stomach inside. Instantly, he leapt to his feet, crying, "I'm okay!"

His eyes traveled to where his beloved Hermione laid on the bed, hair streamed out across the pillow.  
"Hermione! You have fallen asleep and will not awaken until I, the Great Ronald, awakens you!"

He conjured a bucket of water and dumped it over her. She woke instantly at the icy water. "Why am I wet?"

Ron leapt for joy and hugged the brunette. "Hermione! You are awake!"

She sighed, stars in her eyes. "Oh Ronald! You have awakened me! How shall I ever repay you?"

"Go out with me this Saturday?" Ron questioned.

Hermione squealed a "YES!" and gave him a kiss that blew Harry's boots from his hands.

Everyone woke up then in a daze, until they saw the two kissing. Ginny turned to Luna.  
"Wonder how that happened."

The blonde shrugged. "Who knows, up for a game of Snorf in the kitchens?"

Ginny nodded and turned to the now open door.  
"HARRY! Wanna go play Snorf in the kitchens?"

Harry nodded and walked towards the still snogging couple.  
"Always, just lemme grab my boots."

-

Again, the witch in her darkened hideout screamed in rage as the blue gown vanished from her holding place.  
"Three are gone! NO!" She cried tears of ice streaming down her face.

She quickly recovered and grabbed at the nearest one, holding it to her cold heart. "I shall win! No one could ever live happily after this! NO ONE! MUAHAHAHAHAH!" cough!


End file.
